


［猎奇向／艾尼维亚×赵信］The Blessed Virgin Mary

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: 艾尼维亚每隔百年便会经历一次轮回，涅槃期间她需要寻找一个温暖安全的母体。这一次，她把重生的希望交予了非弗雷尔卓德的一位异乡人。





	［猎奇向／艾尼维亚×赵信］The Blessed Virgin Mary

艾尼维亚每隔百年便会经历一次轮回，涅槃期间她需要寻找一个温暖安全的母体。这一次，她把重生的希望交予了非弗雷尔卓德的一位异乡人。

 

凛冽的寒风挟裹着大雪袭卷冰原，赵信把刺痛的脸颊努力埋进厚重的皮毛里，睫毛上已经结了一层白霜。

暴风雪冲散了他的小队，这次弗雷尔卓德之旅并不顺利。他们连艾希女王的面都没见到，便被这的恶劣天气吹得七零八落。

他现在孤身一人跋涉在雪地里，早就辨别不清方向了，但却不能停下，只要停下便会被这漫天的雪花覆盖，成为永恒冰原的一部分。

朝着有光的地方前进，寻找村庄。这是赵信仅剩的求生意识。

双腿麻木至僵硬，不知走了多久，见了多少座一模一样的冰川，他终于在远处看见了朦胧的昏黄灯火。

赵信踉跄着向那个村落赶，可靠近之后却越来越不安。

整个村子全部门窗紧闭。这是为了抵御风雪，他安慰自己，然后挨家挨户地敲响木门，可是却没有一家应答。

有人吗——他大喊，可风雪不但吞噬了他的声音，还卷进他的肺刮得生疼。

绝望几乎要把他击溃了，自然无情，放眼望去是满目的白，唯一的村落却像陷入了沉睡。

或许在人类感到自己无比渺小的时刻才会有信仰。

赵信想起来一些关于弗雷尔卓德的神话传说，一只经历过无数次诞生、死亡与重生的冰凤凰——艾尼维亚。在当地人眼中她总是仁慈的守护者，如果她能听到自己的声音和求救……

德玛西亚人对魔法永远不信任，但此时赵信宁愿相信这只传奇一样的冰鸟是真实存在的。可自己该去哪里呼唤她？

他脚下是没过小腿的厚雪，这个村庄古怪的很，每一户门口的篱笆前都有一尊小小的冰制雕像。赵信拂落那上面的积雪，一个朴拙的鸟类形象呈现在眼前，他几乎是立刻把这与艾尼维亚联系起来。

希望重新燃起，他的理智也跟着回来了，退回到村子入口处，果然有一座巨大的石碑。他把碑上的雪也拍掉，露出了密密麻麻的碑文，那上面刻着一些他完全读不懂的弗雷尔卓德的古老文字。好在碑文下另刻了一张地图，地图最上方的一栋建筑被鸟展翅的标志覆盖，显得格外突出。赵信激动地难以言喻，他是如此幸运，或许这正是供奉冰晶凤凰的神庙，那么自己已经很接近了。

默默记下路线，赵信怀着忐忑重新走进了村子，按照石碑的指引，他穿过几座参差不平的冰垒，最终到达了目的地。

眼前是一个庞大的拱形建筑，却除了一扇厚重的雕花石门外，再无他物。它像一个倒扣的鸟类巢穴，被高峻的冰山怀抱着。

当他一踏入这片冻土，所有的风雪似乎都被阻挡在外了。头顶仿佛能见到弗雷尔卓德的冰太阳。

赵信为这眼前的神迹噤声了，难以言说的震撼填满他的心。

但他需要更多的帮助，没有资源和食物，他在这里依旧会死。他得去面见神祗，才算得到了真正的拯救。

赵信费力地推动那扇门，走了进去。

幽蓝的灯火在烛台上摇曳，整个大厅明亮又圣洁，透明中泛着青蓝色的冰砖墙不含一丝杂质。如果门外的景象已经让他心脏发颤，那么神殿内的所见，他便是不敢挪动双腿了。

壁画和古老的符文都流动着靛蓝色的光辉，他抬头望向穹顶，一只巨大的冰雕凤凰盘桓在正中央，栩栩如生。

赵信张着嘴无声惊叹，这是何等造物啊。

突然那尊冰凤凰动了动，睁开了眼睛。赵信以为自己被白雪晃花了眼，直到头顶的凤凰整个活了起来，从上面飞下。

他站在原地动弹不得，连逃跑的本能都被压抑住了，只是膝盖发软。面对真神之时，每个常人都如此。

艾尼维亚发出一声鸣叫，拍打着翅膀滞留空中，她每一次扇动都会带来夹着细碎冰碴的冷风。

神明质问来者，带着不可抗拒的威严：“你是何人？”

“……一个被暴风雪卷入迷途的异乡人。”赵信发现他自己呼吸都有些困难，无形的压迫感令他窒息。

凤凰仍是盯着他，似乎在打量。

“我没有恶意，只是想寻求帮助。”赵信鼓起勇气说出他所想，艾尼维亚却依旧沉默地凝视着，这让他心里发慌。

与神做交易，永远都不是对等的公平。

神是施舍，是怜悯。

但他是否能够得到神的垂青？

 

+  
每隔一百年，艾尼维亚将经历一次轮回。

凤凰每一次的历劫都是万分凶险的，她游走于地狱边缘，徘徊在生死之间，最后仍要奋力打破枷锁，为弗雷尔卓德高鸣重生。

当她陷入死亡的沉睡，便会失去所有的力量，此刻的她最为脆弱。在经历了几次险些致命的意外后，艾尼维亚学会了寻找母体，在母体的保护中安稳涅槃。

狂暴无情的风雪是她为轮回做的最后的掩护，也是为弗雷尔卓德设下的天然屏障。艾尼维亚不在的短暂日子里，她也依旧眷顾着这片广袤冰原，绝不允许它受到任何一点侵害。

迎接死亡前，冰凤凰会在纷飞大雪中振翅，搜寻可依靠的“母亲”。但今天，在她还未动身之时，一个陌生人闯进了她的圣殿。

艾尼维亚打量着眼前这个男人，他有求于神，便必定会给神以保护。而凤凰神庙是弗雷尔卓德最安全、隐蔽的地方，她也无需涉险外出。此时艾尼维亚已经把赵信划入母体的候选了，开始权宜起各种条件。

健康、有力、责任心，他将会是一位合格的好“母亲”。

神明最终是给予了信任与青睐，她飞过去，利爪拾起立于地上的渺小人类，携带着他来到建筑深处。

赵信离开地面后十分惊慌，他不知道神要将他指引至何处，也不知道前方是什么样的命运在等待他。

腾飞的凤凰最终降落于石榻旁，赵信被丢在摊开的兽皮里 。

他企图起身，却被巨爪扼住，那锋利的尖端像冰锥，收拢起来随时可能将自己的胸腔碾碎。他只好像神明投去不解又无措的目光，凤凰的语气是冰冷的，如同她的构造一样：“为了弗雷尔卓德，你要做出一些必要的牺牲。”

她的言语让赵信慌了神，这听起来像一场活人献祭。可他所闻的艾尼维亚绝不是残忍的邪神，难道只因自己是异乡人吗？那么这所谓的冰雪之灵也未免太过狭隘。

他做着无谓的抗争，倘真如此，他宁愿死在暴风雪中也不愿落入外神之手。

冰晶碎裂的声音回响于耳畔，凤凰收敛翅膀，化形成神在人间的模样。

冷艳的冰美人踩着飞雪走来，每一步都结成霜花。

“嘘。”她做了个噤声的手势，呼出来的是带冰碴的寒气。“你的性命仍是你的，我不会拿去。”

赵信不知为何恐惧着她的靠近，但“巫女”这个恶毒的咒骂词他却无论如何也说不出口，因为那确确实实是来自神的威压。

“我需要短暂地借用你的身体，作为容器。”这绝不是商量的语气，凤凰只是单纯地告知：他将为神而献身。

“……我不明白。”赵信声音有点颤抖，但神不会留给人解释，她已经开始动作了。

艾尼维亚的双眸亮起来，散着灵力的白光从她的身躯里倾泻出，丝丝缕缕缠绕着，仿佛一团挥散不开的浓雾。

那双手抚过他的脸颊，赵信感到冷，彻骨的寒冷。他的血液似乎都凝固了，艾尼维亚仍在影响着他，抽走他的体温，困倦盘踞在脑海，恍惚间他的意识已经飘远，来到了万事顺意的天堂。

不。这才不是。艾尼维亚正在将自己变成一具冻尸。他仅存的一丝理智游离，缤纷柔和的光笼罩了他，而后冰凤凰的手似乎也变得炙热了起来。

赵信开始感到热了，身体像燃烧起一团灼热的火，他本能地抬起手臂褪去自己的衣物。这个过程很缓慢，艾尼维亚极有耐心，她等待着母体向她敞开，给她安稳舒适的巢穴。

待异邦人浑身赤裸地蜷曲在皮毛里，艾尼维亚收了手。距离死亡越来越近了，她感受得到自己的力量正在变弱、消逝，惟有此时神明才会弯腰低下高贵的头颅，像只离巢百年后归家的倦鸟，依偎在代表生育的“母亲”的怀里。

她从背后怀抱着即将受孕的人类，也一点点把他的体温、意识还回去。

人类显然对她过分的亲近而感到惶恐，似乎在所有流传开来的神话故事里凡人与神接触总是要付出代价的。

艾尼维亚的索取是什么。赵信僵直地不能挪动，他被寒凉包围着，赤裸地宛若一头待宰的献祭羔羊。未知的恐惧占据大脑，冰美人靠在他的肩头，如同呓语的低吟却仍带着神的威仪。

“我会在你身体里筑巢，埋下一粒种子。”艾尼维亚说：“而你，将要孕育整个弗雷尔卓德。”他的双腿被打开，向神坦露出脆弱的幽闭的入口。

“不！......”赵信几乎要把牙咬碎，全身上下都在抗拒，可他却动弹不得。凤凰冰铸的尾羽贴上来，渗着丝丝寒气。难以置信，他在这圣殿中将要被一只神鸟强奸了。

这听上去像是该感到无比荣幸的事吗，可是他一点也不想做母亲！也不该是他，他是男性，不是某些教宗中能够诞下神子的圣母。他绝望地想着，徒劳地在心里抵抗，但神明的意志坚定且不可战胜，他纵有万般的不情愿，那条冰冷的尾羽依旧刺进他柔软的后穴。

异物入侵的滋味并不好受，更何况那是根冰柱，他呼吸都快接不上了。生硬地推开软肉，带走他的热量与温度，细长的尾羽一直往里钻，恐惧和疼痛袭卷全身，陌生又耻辱的感觉填满了他。

他疼的发抖，肠肉痉挛般地猛烈收缩，那条尾巴几乎要把他的内脏都刺穿。

“你的里面……好温暖……”此时的艾尼维亚又虚弱又疲惫，等待死亡前的平静让她忍不住抚摸母体的平坦的肚子，这就是她最理想的环境，温热潮湿，紧紧包裹着易碎的她，令她感到无比心安。

神已从神坛上跌落，凤凰将陷入黑暗的永寂。

那条尾羽几乎全部插入了他的身体，冰凉又刺痛，抵着他的胃，他被彻底贯穿了，像一个被捅到底的玻璃容器。尾巴的花纹硌着肠道，它仍在缓缓地抽动着，甚至在肚皮上显现出可怖的形状。

紧接着他感到小腹一阵剧烈的疼痛，仿佛血肉被重铸，他感到体内有一个原本不属于他的部分被造出来——一个温暖坚韧的房子，子宫。尾羽的尖端钻进子宫口，源源不断地把精元输送到新家，那怪异的感觉差点让赵信尖叫出声。

艾尼维亚正在消弭，像一尊被风蚕食掉的雕像。支撑着他身体的力量彻底消失，尾羽也融化在了身体里，变成一股股清冷的水，被他的体温捂热，化成暖流，失禁般地涌出来。赵信狼狈地跌进皮毛里，将手颤抖地搭在略微隆起的小腹上，此刻那里已经有了一个新生命。受孕的胚胎静静睡在他的“子宫”里，他会生长、成型，然后离开他的身体。凤凰临别前还为他留下了另一套器官，让他更适合“分娩”。

在弗雷尔卓德的异乡人，阴差阳错地成为了一位母亲，神的母亲。

精神和肉体上双重的打击另赵信崩溃。他甚至有些恍惚，这些冰冷破碎的蓝白色组成了一个邪典的梦境，无助又彷徨。

这需要多久。五天或者三天？他绝望地靠在石榻旁，享受神给他允诺的庇护：充足的食物、安稳的避风港。而他，将在这里孤独地等待孩子的降生……

 

+  
赵信在失眠痛苦中熬过了这五天。

焦虑、热潮、呕吐、沉坠的小腹……这些乱七八糟的感受无休无止地折磨着他脆弱的神经。他只有独自一人，无处寻觅慰藉。

所以当他哭喊着嘶哑的嗓子，张开双腿，一身血污地诞下这枚蛋的时候，矛盾复杂的心情几乎要将他的心脏刨烂撕碎。

他陷在肮脏混乱的皮毛里，仅剩下半条命。而那枚凤凰蛋闪着纯洁的冰蓝色光，正在静候新生。

厌恶和痛恨混杂着母亲般怪异的爱意，他本该对他的“孩子”充满怜惜，也本该对这荒诞不公的强暴产物充满敌意。

终究是神迹吸引了他的目光。赵信侧过头，听见裂纹的声音，他半阖着眼睛虚弱地喘着气，眼看着蛋壳破碎，耀眼的光芒四射，同时携来了寒冷。

赵信瑟缩着拉下衣袍，那种熟悉的恐惧又一次像阴霾笼罩了他。但他却无处可藏匿，无比的疲累。雏鸟破壳而出，带着一声短促高亢的凤鸣，艾尼维亚再一次完成了重生。

神子化身成孩童的模样，赤着脚踩在冰砖上，她的神情远比这片永恒冻土更加的冰冷无情。稚嫩的神灵仍未彻底脱离劫后的混沌。她朝着赵信走近，人类的畏缩令她感到疏离，此刻她只知道自己是从母亲的肚子里出来的，那儿很温暖安静，像一间温馨的红房子，她想亲近母亲，回到他的怀里。

小女孩牵起了男人情绪崩溃而颤抖的手，在他嘴角落下纯洁而神圣的亲吻，如若冰霜：“Mama……”

她说道。

却尝到湿咸的泪水，掺杂着恐惧与抗拒的味道。


End file.
